Heat
by willynilly23
Summary: Another missing scene from 4X1


Authors note: Missing scene #2 from Vamos, this is right after Calder leaves AXA on the rooftop bar. As Epona3 has pointed out to me there was a whole evening , night and morning unaccounted for in the Ep… Also, this is a strongly rated T….it is not quite M rated, but with sex now part of the cannon it is pretty hard to avoid.

"I think it's called juggling?" Annie turned once Calder was out of earshot.

"You liked that?" he smirked and sipped his beer.

"I tried to keep a straight face," she laughed.

"He's a blowhard Annie, I gave him the kind of answers he deserved."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"He's a cocky jerk," Auggie continued.

Annie felt the heat in her cheeks and was overcome by the flush over her whole body.

"What? Is he standing right behind me, cause I hate when that happens?" Auggie turned even though it wouldn't help him identify Calder if he was there.

"No, no he's gone," her voice was a little high and breathy.

"What's wrong?" he looked adorably confused.

"Suddenly," her lips were against his ear, "everything you say sounds dirty to me."

She watched the wide grin spread across his face as his low rumble of laughter resonated straight through her body.

"I think," he turned his face to hers and caught her lips with ease, "we should lay low tonight. "

She laughed outright.

"What? I'm not even trying," he laughed.

"I'll lay with you anyway you want," she teased.

"My point is, we have already pissed off the station chief, we have a dead banker and the bank won't reopen until tomorrow morning, I say we get some dinner close by and spend the night tossing and turning with one another again."

"I like the way you think," she smiled brightly.

***555***

They found a small cantina right near the hotel that smelled delicious. The beer on the rooftop had settled nicely in Annie's limbs and she felt light and happy, despite the dressing down by Calder Michaels and her dead source.

The place was busy, but not packed and there were a few open tables. Annie asked a waitress if they could sit wherever they wanted.

"Si," the girl smiled as she shuttled a large tray of food to a group of young men.

Annie led them to a small table near the back and pulled her chair around to sit next to Auggie instead of across from him. His hand reached for hers and brushed her bare knee as she crossed her legs. He felt the goose bumps rise under his fingers.

"This will pass right? I will eventually be able to control my physical reactions to you again," she laughed as he squeezed her knee.

"Again?" he caught that.

"It's been one day and you have undone me Auggie Anderson, I used to be a cool highly-trained professional and now I am a high school girl," she laid her hand on top of his but made no effort to remove it from her knee.

"I didn't know any girls like you in high school," he assured her.

The waitress with the sweet smile passed by, she appeared to be the only one working and looked a little harried.

"Mind if I order?" Annie asked.

"Not at all," Auggie agreed.

Annie ordered wine and chicken with vegetables in a coconut sauce with rice and then had a long conversation in Spanish about bread.

"Are we carbo-loading?" he smirked.

"The bread here is amazing, I wanted to make sure they had the kind I really like. If I am having bread it is going to be good bread," she explained.

A bottle of wine was dropped off with a couple of mismatched juice glasses and Annie decanted. Auggie held his glass up expectantly and Annie gave a toast in Spanish.

"To the next chapter of us," she clinked her slightly smaller glass against his and enjoyed the recognition in his face.

He took a quick sip of the wine out of protocol to the toast but then reached for her and kissed her softly.

The food was delicious and they ate all of it having not really eaten a decent meal in over a day. Annie asked the waitress for a couple bottles of water and an order of flan to go and paid the bill. They meandered up the hill, the sun just setting in the west, to the hotel as if they truly were just on vacation.

They got a bucket of ice from the bar, said good night to the front desk staff and placed the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door.

***555***

The air conditioner rattled in the window and tried to fight off the heat coming from both outside and inside the room.

If the first night had been all about discovery, than tonight was all about heat. Fueled by the wine and the actual temperature their bodies moved against one another easily and with purpose.

If they were quiet and reverent to the newness of it all in Annie's bed, they were loquacious here in this foreign hotel room. Words of want and desire, instructive or encouraging: here, more, yes, now: fell from their lips in pants and growls.

Any nervousness from that first time was gone, the line crossed, the friends of 2 days ago replaced by lovers now. Lovers who were quickly becoming very familiar with one another's bodies.

Annie felt guilty about being able to admire him so openly, she never looked at a man as thoroughly as she had Auggie. As she moved on top of him she watched his head arch back, the long column of his neck so elegant and the Adam's apple so masculine as he swallowed a moan. She stopped and heard a whimper of protest as she shifted her body to stretch over him, to scrape her teeth along that neck.

His arms wrapped around her and held her close, his voice in her ear was gravely, "Please Annie, don't stop" as he tried to move beneath her.

She continued her leisurely assault on his neck until he couldn't stand it anymore and flipped her under him, she squealed at the sudden relocation, but let him take the control back.

When they were finished she tugged him towards her and rolled them to the other side of the bed where the sheets were cooled by the AC. The quiet reflection and rhythmic breathing that the first time had prompted him to speak now lulled him into a peaceful state of rest, until Annie hopped up and announced she wanted flan.

He heard her pad across the room and the rustle of a paper bag.

"Hmmmm," she sounded concerned.

"What is it?" he looked up.

"It appears we have no spoons," she reported.

"Oh," he returned his head to the cool pillow.

"I could get dressed and run down to the front desk," she proposed.

"Ummmm, no, we're resourceful, we'll figure it out," he grinned and she brought the small plastic container of caramel custard to the bed.

"Flan isn't really a finger food," she countered as she set the container in the middle of his chest.

"I don't see Emily Post around," he actually turned his head as if he could find her, "I think we're safe," he smirked and reached one long finger into the cup and offered it to her.

She laughed and shook her head at him, but took the finger and the flan into her mouth and they both sighed as she ran her teeth up the length of his finger. She attempted to return the gesture, but her serving of flan slipped from her finger and landed near the hollow of his throat where she proceeded to nibble and lick until she removed every last trace.

"Not fair, I want some flan," he pouted and she kissed him his tongue tasting the residual caramel.

Bite by bite they ate all the flan and by the time they were done they were tangled in the sheets again.

"We have to work tomorrow," she pointed out.

"I know," he whispered against the crown of her head.

***555***

Annie woke to the clacking of a keyboard.

"Morning," she stretched, her body relaxed and tender.

"Hey sleepy head, it is almost 7:00," he announced as she realized she smelled coffee.

"You got coffee?" she grinned.

"We are in Colombia," he pointed out and held out his cup.

She crawled to the foot of the bed where he was working and took the cup while she looked over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Breaking into Banco Medellin," he grinned.

"Nice," she kissed the back of his neck and got out of bed.

"What are you doing?" he returned the question as he heard her move across the room.

"Taking a shower," she answered.

"That sounds like more fun," he set the computer aside and followed her laugh.

The End


End file.
